S&M Dominants and Submissives
by Broken.is.my.name
Summary: Dom!Draco, Sub!Harry. For over a year, Harry and Draco have gotten together at an 'Agency dictated' place. Harry's never known Draco's true Identity, always calls him 'Master'. Until...they decide they both want more from their relationship.


"Oh, Potter," came the soft purring voice the raven'd gotten used to. He recognized the voice, but couldn't place the face. He'd been laying on the silk covers for over 3 days, food once a day. He knew he was naked, he couldn't feel anything on his tan skin when he shivered and squirmed.

"Yes?" he whispered, flicking the tip of his tongue out to gently wet his lips. His muscles pulled taut as he stretched, just to _pop_ his bones, to ease the ache. His stomach contracted, and he felt his nipples harden in the silent anticipation.

This mystery man and himself got together once a week for the Dominant/submissive play, though it wasn't really play. It was real. He was, in few words, a slave. He just wished his Master would finally take the blindfold off so he could see His face. But he knew it wouldn't happen unless he begged, and Master hadn't broken him down.

"What shall we do today, slave? Be a good boy and I'll unbind you," the man had moved silently, and the sudden pass of breath against his ear made him shudder, a soft moan passing through his lips. Yes, the 23 year old really did like this.

"Yes, Master," his voice was just barely above a whisper, he could hardly move as the other man's hand slid from his firm thigh up to his puckered nipple. A gentle pinch and he arched up, keening softly. A dark chuckle reached his ears as Master's hand kept pinching and pulling the firm nub, his mouth lowering to capture Harry's pale pink nipple in the heated, moist cavern of his mouth. Harry gasped, fighting internally to arch up or stay down against the bed.

"Master-ah!" he exclaimed, the Dominant licking and then firmly biting down on the nub. Suckling, the large hands moved to Harry's semi-hard member, curling the thin fingers around the length. Harry shuddered, letting his head fall back to the pillow-less sheets.

He moaned softly, bucking his hips into the loose grip his Master hand on his cock.

O**o**O

Draco grinned to himself, as he pulled from Potter's nipple with a hollow _pop!_ He licked up the smaller man's chest, throat and chin before coming to stop at his lips. He lowered his head, just barely touching their lips together as he whispered his words softly, moving both hands up to undo the blindfold for the first time.

Part of him was scared, scared of the rejection he knew was coming. The brunette was single, still the most eligible Bachelor of the Wizarding world, for Merlin's sake!

Ah, but Draco had him…tied spread eagle to his bed, naked and aroused. He wore Draco's collar, had Draco's initials tattooed between his shoulder blades. He was trained, by Draco's own hand. Grinning, he was reminded distantly of his father and godfather.

"You want to see me, don't you?" he breathed softly, withdrawing his hands. At the eager nod of his slave's head, he simply chuckled, "All in due time, Potter."

He backed away from the bed, grinning when Potter let out a soft whine of protest, thinking his Master would leave him. Draco normally would be so cruel, but today, today he wanted to play.

Standing three feet from the bed, he undressed himself and with a wave of his wand, folded his clothes. Watching as his slave calmed down the erratic breathing from his playful touches made him almost groan, but he shook the thoughts away and climbed back onto the bed.

Potter's breath hitched when the bed dipped, and Draco had to bite back another grin. He really was too easily aroused, the blond mused.

Moving over the brunette, Draco settled his hips into the gently carved dip that formed Potter's hips. The Boy-Who-Lived-Twice gasped softly, arching up deliciously to create more friction between them, making Draco groan in appreciation.

"Oh Merlin, Potter-" Draco ground his hips down against Potter's, both of them groaning, "Don't tease, slave."

Potter's head turned to the left, exposing his neck as he let out a shuddering breath, "Y-yes Master."

Once again, Draco marvelled in how easily the man known as Harry Potter, his rival in Hogwarts and tentative friend in the Ministry, could utter the word 'Master'. They'd gone over it in their first training session, when Potter had been delivered to him by the agency Draco was a member of.

_Potter had, quite softly, told his new Master that he despised being the one people relied on, and he wanted to give control to someone else, no matter who and in any situation. The blonde was startled, but had lifted the brunette's chin and for the first time in their personal history (though Potter hadn't known it was Draco, and still didn't), had been tender when he told him he understood, and had then placed a soft kiss to the brunette's lips. _

Now, of course, Draco saw that Potter would never have been able to be the Dominant male in any situation. Submissive, yes. Dominant…No. Not even to save his life. The agency only asked Draco to train the brunette, after they'd kidnapped him from his home one night. But sadly, it seemed Potter didn't mind.

Shaking his head, Draco returned to the task at hand. They'd never taken it farther than rutting against each other, after Draco had tried and Potter had completely frozen. That had been several weeks ago, about nine or ten.

He gently ground down again, making the other man whimper softly as his hips lifted in response. Both men took the time to rut slowly, Draco's lips falling to attach themselves firmly to Potter's throat. He licked, nipped and laved at the pulse point, Potter's soft keening noises making him harden even more.

Back at Hogwarts, Draco would have sneered and called him weak. Now he just smirked and kept up his ministrations.

"Do you want the blindfold off?" he whispered, placing his hands on either side of Potter's chest. He kept his hips in a slow, circular motion as he ground against the brunette. A nod of Potter's head, and he snorted. Clearly, the man hadn't learned yet.

"I can't hear you, Potter. Perhaps I should just leave you here for another day or so?" He knew his tone was bored, and he kept grinding himself firmly against Potter, but damnit. If he couldn't speak, he wasn't rewarded. Seconds later, Potter seemed to come to the same conclusion and whimpered softly, "What's that, Potter? I can't hear you, slave."

He seemed to choke on his answer, but Draco was pleased nonetheless, "Y-yes Master, slave wants the b-blindfold off, please!"

"Good slave," he murmured softly, lowering himself again. Their chests perfectly aligned, he reached up and, once re-attaching himself to Potter's throat and earning soft moans that he wanted to swallow up, undid the thick cloth covering the brunette's gorgeous green eyes.

The cloth fell away, and Draco knew he couldn't be a coward and avoid the green eyes that were screwed tightly shut from the pleasure Draco was giving him.

He moved from the man's throat and heard a soft whimper of protest. He scowled, slowing his movements, "Potter, open your eyes!"

They reluctantly opened, and widened a bit when they locked onto his steely grey eyes. Within seconds, they were back to the submissive gaze he had trained Potter to have. Good. As long as the Saviour knew who's mercy he had to beg.

Gazing closer, he felt a sting of guilt in his heart when he noticed the flicker in Potter's gaze as _fear_. He didn't want the man to fear him…

O**o**O

Harry groaned softly internally, his eyes meeting those of Draco Malfoy. But no, his groan wasn't of hatred or anything unpleasant. It was of lust, love and something else he couldn't fathom to himself.

"Master?" he questioned softly, calling the other man's attention back to himself. Tied with his hands above his head and tied to the headboard, he couldn't very well comfort Draco. But he damn well could try.

He canted his chin slightly, parting his lips to beg silently for a kiss from his Dominant. Said Dominant obliged him, pressing a soft, chaste kiss to his lips; A whimper escaped, urging the larger man for a more forceful kiss, but he was denied.

"Mas-ter!" he whined softly, earning a chuckle. He pulled at his wrist-bonds, to which the blond above him muttered softly.

"Shush, Potter," as he pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead. He kept up the soft stream of kisses, ending at Harry's firm belly. The brunette gasped softly, feeling the tentative tip of his Master's tongue delving questioningly into his belly button. The feeling of surprise melted away to pleasure. He moaned encouragingly, arching up towards the invader. Only the feel of his Dominant's hands gripping his hips and pushing them down stopped his arch, a disappointed keening noise passing his lips.

O**o**O

Draco kept tongue-fucking his pet's belly button, enjoying the soft sounds he made. Of course, he had to hold his hips down, but soon enough, Potter got the warning.

'_Behave or __**else**_.'

-Or Else was not something Potter was too keen to endure, Draco figured, because he let his hips fall and he stilled all his movements to allow Draco's control to wash over him.

"Calm, pet," he murmured, sliding back up to give Potter the kiss he had asked for earlier.

Firm but tender, he parted his lips and slid the tip of his tongue questioningly against Potter's lower lip, asking for entrance. Obediently, the brunette parted his own lips and Draco's tongue slipped into his mouth, exploring each hidden cavern and the gentle turn-on points that had the smaller male shuddering under him. He was mildly surprised when Potter's tongue didn't move at all to toy with him own, but smirked and began the task of playfully teasing and coaxing Potter's tongue out to wrestle. This drew a heated moan from both of them, and Draco didn't even bother reprimanding him when Potter's hips thrusted up slowly but firmly.

Pinning Potter's tongue, he drew his knees up a bit to get into a more comfortable position to slide their erections together easily. Parting from the slave's mouth (and hearing a soft moan), he smiled and wandlessly summoned a jar of lube from the bathroom. He held it up for his slave to see, and saw a nod, then heard a timid, "Master?"

Chuckling to himself, he unscrewed the lid on the jar and dipped three fingers into the smooth, cool substance. Thoroughly coating his fingers, he leaned down and pressed his lips to Harry's, who once more opened to admit him.

He twirled their tongues together, and smiled when Harry mewled softly like a kitten. His middle finger found the tight rings of Harry's entrance, and pushed slowly in, only stopping when the unstretched rings tightened and Harry gasped ("Master!") in pain, arching upwards. Draco almost moaned from the heat that Harry's arse was giving off, and wanted to skip stretching him with his fingers. Knowing Harry, however, Draco would scare his lovely little submissive, and so he waited until the rings were relaxed and began to push the single digit into Harry's waiting cavern.

Harry moaned again, his hips lifting to rise away from the thin invader. Taking pity, Draco lowered his head to kiss the other man, who eagery complied. He knew what his Master wanted, and would willingly give it. Draco knew this, and therefore pleasure Harry's mouth as his middle finger slid all the way into Harry's body.

As he ravaged Harry's mouth, his finger began to slowly withdraw and then re-entered. He kept the motion until Harry was willing and then added a second finger when he made a move to slowly thrust the middle finger back within. Harry's body seized up, stiffening at the slightly bigger intruder, but with gentle coaxing, allowed it back into his body.

Draco, after scissoring and thrusting his fingers as gently as possible into the male beneath him, nibbled at Harry's throat. The submissive keened softly, lolling his head to side and lifted his hips for his Master. Adding a third finger, and thrusting until the brunette man was moaning and arching, he withdrew his fingers to a low cry of protest.

O**o**O

Harry thrust his hips against the withdrawing fingers, whimpering softly at the whirl of emotions and sensations deep inside his belly. His Master grinned, but both noticed the other had full-blown pupils dialated with lust.

Master held up the jar for him to see again, and he only whimpered, turning his head. He knew the blonde was going to use as much of the cold substance as he could, but it didn't mean he wouldn't feel pain. It WAS his first time, after all!

For what seemed like hours, but was actually moments, he lay there squirming and biting his lower lip, trying to ignore the feeling of having Draco's hands on him.

A soft clink of the glass jar being set down by his Master's magic brought him out of his thoughts, only to send him back into them when he felt the blunt, dull **thick** tip of his Master's cock pushing against his virgin entrance. A small _'pop!_' as the head passed the first ring of his arse did nothing for the sharp sting and then the ache that followed.

Merlin, he'd known Master was large, but this-

"!" he whimpered loudly, arching his spine roughly. Draco had given a light, experimental thrust, and half his length had disappeared into Harry's body, "Master-"

Tears quickly gathered in his eyes as he began to slowly toss his head from side to side, the pain subsiding for the time being. But the other man didn't stop, didn't slow as he gave another light thrust, pushing another inch into Harry's entrance.

He did, however, lean down and whisper sweet nothings into Harry's ear while he stroked a thumb over Harry's hip bone, each gentle thrust making Harry feel like the man was tearing him apart.

O**o**O

"Master-" Harry whimpered, arching upwards. Draco knew it must be hurting, and felt bad. He knew he wasn't exactly small, and was determined to soothe the smaller man as he kept giving gentle thrusts.

The heat surrounding him was delicious, tight and all completely Harry.

Finally, he was buried to the hilt inside of his bound submissive, who was moaning and squirming in an attempt to find a comfortable position.

"Master…hurts," the smaller male whimpered, finally opening his emerald gaze. Draco was surprised to find tears gathered in the corners of Harry's eyes, and his gaze softened as he looked down at the brunette.

"I know, little one," he whispered softly, pressing his lips to Harry's shoulder, "A few more moments of pain, little one, then it will be gone, alright?" he attempted to soothe the brunette, who nodded, biting his lower lip.

They both stilled for a few minutes, and when Draco felt Harry was ready, he pulled out until the just the swollen tip of his cock was tugging against the rings of Harry's arse. Smiling at the man, Draco thrust quickly, shifting his position every few seconds to try to find Harry's sweet spot.

A loud scream of pleasure let him knew he found the man's prostrate, as did the tightening muscles around his cock.

Both men groaned, grunted and moaned as they moved, Draco's mouth attaching itself to Harry's once more so he could swallow each low, delicious sound the bound man made.

All too soon, the coiling feeling in his lower abdomen made him aware of his impending orgasm, Draco growled deeply. His thrusts became faster, deeper, drawing out louder moans and screams of pleasure with each rough thrust against Harry's abused prostrate.

"Mast-Mph!" Harry screamed into Draco's mouth as he came. His muscles clamped down on Draco's cock, roughly milking the blonde man as seconds later, he followed Harry over the edge of ecstasy.

Draco rocked his hips into Harry's body, slowing his pace until he and the bound man stopped moving altogether, both shuddering and shaking against each other from the force of their orgasms.

After fifteen minutes or so, he pulled slowly from Harry's body, smiling when he heard the low moan of protest. He knew Harry was feeling empty.

"Shh, little one," he whispered softly, bending to press a soft kiss to the corner of Harry's mouth. Lifting himself up, he smiled at the weakness of his muscles. He untied Harry's wrists and ankles, then climbed back into the bed. Harry turned and cuddled immediately into his side, nuzzling his face against the juncture where his shoulder and neck met.

A smile curved Draco's lips, his arms hugging the small brunette male closely. He had a feeling that Harry would be there more often.

O**o**O

The End.

**I am open to Challenge Suggestions.**

**Challenges will be Slash (M/M)**

**Mpreg may be involved**

**No serious age-jumps (Ages 17 with a 50+ year old.)**

**It may be AU.**

**It may ignore the books.**

**Seriously? No James/Lily crap. [I've never liked that pairing]**

**Severus is NOT to be hated…**

**I'm not too fond of dumbles, but if you want him, I'll do my best **

Fin.


End file.
